Water Fun
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Vince orders three stars to relax and heal from surgeries, concussions and three to relax as they were burnt out. What happens. Will two learn to get along? Randy Orton/OC Ted DiBiase/OC John Cena/OC and Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes and Mike Mizanin.


Water Fun

Vince orders three stars to relax and heal from surgeries, concussions and three to relax as they were burnt out. What happens. Will two learn to get along? Randy Orton/OC Ted DiBiase/OC John Cena/OC and Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes and Mike Mizanin.

Alyssa and Ted DiBiase

Kaylin and Randy Orton

Madison and John Cena

Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin

Cody Rhodes

Wade Barrett

Ted and Alyssa DiBiase were just checking into The Great Wolf Lodge and they still couldn't believe that Vince had rented the whole place out for three weeks and no or hardly any fans. Randy and Kaylin Orton were already checked in and John and Madison were on the way. Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin and Cody Rhodes were already checked in and walking down to the lobby and Wade Barrett was walking into the hotel. Everyone was shocked when Vince was giving these superstars time off. Ted was healing from shoulder surgery as he had broken his shoulder blade and separated his shoulder. Randy was letting his left shoulder heal from being separated and several concussions and John had shoulder surgery on his right shoulder for a torn rotator cuff and then he had separated it. Mike, Cody and Wade were needing time off as they had been on the road for constantly for 3 months straight. Kaylin and Madison were the house doctors while Alyssa is a physical therapist but also a medical doctor but choose to do physical therapy.

Ted and Alyssa were just arriving at the Lodge they were still shocked that Vince had rented the place out. Ted had his left arm in a sling still he was three weeks out of surgery and getting ready to start therapy with Alyssa, she also had something to tell Ted but hadn't yet as they hadn't had a moment alone since they left two days ago and driven, the car that had been hired for them didn't have a partition so they couldn't really talk.

"Okay Alyssa you have me here now what? And what is he doing here?" Wade asked in his thick British accent while pointing at Cody.

"Well this is a vacation of sorts for you, Mike and Cody, Wade. Also you two will learn to get along while we are here as I wont put up with it and neither will Kaylin and Madison." Alyssa told him while Ted draped his right arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I don't want to get along with Wade." Cody pouted while sending a glare in Wade's direction.

"Cody don't start with me as I will drop kick you into next week and don't think I wont." Alyssa stated and crossed her arms over her chest. Cody just started at Alyssa and pouted. "I hope the rest of this day goes smoothly I don't want to here any arguing understand you two?"

"I have no problem with it Alyssa. I can be civil with Cody." Wade said and looked at Cody who only nodded his head in agreement. "Now why are we here Alyssa?"

"I will answer that question." Madison said while she and John walked in as the girls had asked Vince for this time so they could strength their relationships with their husbands and the boys were learn to trust each other. "We are here to trust each other and have some fun in the process. Wade you and Cody will either room together or separate which is fine by me. Three need to let their bodies heal and Ted and John are having hydro therapy on their shoulders. Randy is taking time to heal from four concussions in the last 9 months and not completely healed from the last one, that was just two weeks ago."

Wade, Cody and Mike looked at each other and knew that the girls had talked to Vince on their behalves and they were happy about that as they had been on the road for the last three months straight with no breaks. After everyone had time to get settled into their rooms they had changed and headed down to the pool.

"Teddy can we talk before we head down to the pool please?" Alyssa asked

"Sure babe what is going on?" Ted asked as he pulled his wife into his arms and held her.

"You know how I haven't been feeling the best?" Alyssa asked Ted just nodded his head in agreement and smiled at his wife then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm pregnant honey 14 weeks honey. I was able to see my doctor two days ago, and when we were driving here the partition didn't work and I didn't need the world finding out before you did or the rest here."

"I understand that honey. I am so happy and excited, we are finally having the family we have been talking about. Are you feeling okay?" Ted asked

"I'm feeling good, was shocked when she told me but I am okay, cleared to have sex, travel and work. I love you Teddy and I can't wait to have this baby with you." Alyssa said

"I'm excited as well baby. I love you too. We can be gentle how is that. Just don't over do it and we will be okay." Ted said and gently claimed Alyssa's lips in a tender kiss that broke apart do to someone banging on their room door. Ted growled when Alyssa pulled away and opened the door to see Mike, Wade and Cody who looked pissy about something. "What can we help you three with?"

"Nothing lets go. Kaylin has a challenge/trust thing for us that is all we know and were told to get you two." Mike said "Sorry we interrupted."

"Its okay Mike. We will get you back." Ted said as he grabbed their phones, and keys then towels and Alyssa just giggled at her husband. It was a few minutes later they were finally walking into the pool area and Alyssa smiled when she saw that Randy and Kaylin were wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing. John had Madison in his arms and they had the baby in between them and playing with her in the water. Ava was just happy and very content and giggling at her daddy who was talking to her and playing with her. The nanny was down there so when it was time for the adults to talk or swim around she would take her up and keep her till supper time.

"I see that Mike listened well done Miz." Randy said

"Shut it Orton." Mike said

The nanny smiled at everyone and knew it was time for Ava to go up for her nap as she was starting to fuss and needed to have a nap and bottle. After getting the baby dried off and off she went with the nanny. "Now that we no longer have a little one down here everyone in the water, and we will do our first challenge." Kaylin said

"Why?" Cody asked "I don't see the need to get into the water for this." as he folded his arms across his chest and just stood there.

"Because if you don't get in I will have Wade and Mike throw you in and then tie you up. Don't think I wont either." Kaylin said and Alyssa just laughed as she knew that Kaylin would do it as well. Cody pouted and walked into the water and just sat down in the shallow in and glared at Kaylin. Everyone else followed suit. Kaylin leaned into Randy's chest. Alyssa was leaning into Ted and Madison was leaning into John, the others sat down as well. "Okay this is our first trust exercise. We will go around and say one that that we will trust each other with, no matter how bad, honest no one will get mad, expose anything nothing understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay who starts out? And how many truth's do we have to tell?" Randy asked as started to rub Kaylin's shoulders.

"Um three times, and Wade starts us out." Kaylin said

"I go first? Well honesty right?" Wade asked and looked at Kaylin and smiled. "Well I hated losing my IC belt at Mania to Miz."

"Mike" Kaylin said

"It felt good finally winning the IC belt sorry Wade." Mike said and smiled

"Cody" Kaylin said

"I still hate Wade." Cody said and leaned back into the water. "And I don't care."

"Well that was honest." Randy said

"For the record I hate you too." Cody shot back.

"You will get another turn Cody not now. John why don't you go" Kaylin said

"I am thankful for my wife." John said

"Madison."

"I am thankful for Johnny." Madison said

"I will go next. I am thankful for my health, sorry babe." Kaylin said

"It's okay dear, Ted why don't you go." Randy said

"I am also thankful for my wife." Ted said and pressed a kiss to Alyssa's temple.

"Alyssa"

"I am trusting everyone with this, if I hear it get out I will drop kick you into next month. Ted and I are having a baby. I am 14 weeks." Alyssa said

"That leaves me. I am thankful for my wife." Randy said. Then everyone said congrats to Alyssa and Ted.

"That was a great first round, now lets go deeper. Something about your past." Kaylin said and looked at Alyssa "Okay preggo you are up first."

"I lost my virginity to Randy when we were 16 on the canvas at Monday Night RAW before the show." Alyssa said and smirked at Randy who just laughed.

"You stole mine woman. I will go, Alyssa was the very first girl I ever touched and then has sex with after that it was Kaylin four years later, and between that Aly and I would hook up." Randy said and everyone was just shocked but Ted and Kaylin.

"Well since we are going that deep, Kaylin dear should we tell them?" Ted asked

"Yes we should. I was Ted's first girl that he kissed and also go pregnant after we lost our selves to each other. We put the baby up for adoption at 17 and kept seeing each other till I met Randy." Kaylin said

"I am actually a homebody, when home I tend to stay home and just relax." Wade stated and everyone looked at him and he just smiled. Madison was shocked as he was always on the go when on tour and to hear that made her see a different side of him.

"I had sex with Randy's sister six years ago." Cody said knowing that Randy would probably go after him.

"Ha I knew as I walked in on you and Becky." Randy said

"I am annoying." Mike said "I was in high school as well." Both Alyssa and Kaylin giggled as it was true the man was very annoying.

"John hon. You are up." Kaylin said

"I lost my virginity at 14 to some chick named Tiffani" John said and Randy looked at him and laughed.

"I lost mine at 15 to my best friend who was the head football player at Boston College in Springfield." Madison "No it wasn't John yet."

"Okay last round. Expose something that no one knows about you still to this day." Kaylin said and smiled at Alyssa.

"Okay here it is. I have sex with Mike in my dreams, and they become vocal as I tend to talk in my sleep." Alyssa said and looked at her husband and Ted just pressed a kiss to her temple. then whispered in her ear that he knew as he was turned on by her dreams.

"I love to take a walk on the wild side while in college and went bungee jumping and sky diving." Ted said

"I had a threesome with two chicks from OVW while John was sleeping in the other room and one was his girlfriend sorry man." Randy said

"It's okay Orton. I had sex with her before you did and slept with the chick you were seeing only minutes before you walked in the door on your bed." John said and smirked at Randy who died laughing.

"I happened to walk by my window and watched, then had her on your bed with your girlfriend at the time." Randy said. John laughed.

"I love the boy bands like New Kids On The Block, Backstreet Boys and 98 Degrees." Cody said and everyone just looked at him "What they know how to sing."

"I have a kinky side of me when having sex." Mike said

"I hate driving unless I have too." Wade said

"I cheered in high school and was the high flyer." Kaylin said

"I was in drama theater in college." Madison stated.

"Now that is out of the way Ted you can't do this but the rest can. The obstacle course. Up the rope, through the tree house, try to shoot us with the cannon of water, down the slide into the water, across the Lillie pads and touch Alyssa's shoulders. Who does that first can sleep in till 1pm and miss breakfast/lunch and can do the next challenge/truth/dare afternoon." Kaylin said "Go line up and play nice. I am video taping this." she got out of the water and hit record on the camera and Randy kissed her for luck as did John kissed Madison and they walked to line up. Both talking smack.

All three girls couldn't help but laugh at the two. Ted yelled Go and then pulled Alyssa into his chest and rubbed her shoulders. First things first both Randy and John teamed up and threw the other three into the water by pushing them and they took off. Mike gained his balance first and took off after them and cursing along the way,then Cody and Wade who were in last place. John and Randy got to the canons and shot their wives with the water and down the slide. Randy had gotten his balance first and was on the lily pads but John and Mike threw him off, Mike threw John in the water and he was across them first and on his way to Alyssa but Cody tackled him and Wade touched Alyssa's shoulder and won. Mike and Cody were still fighting and Randy and John were now walking up. Mike, Cody, Randy and John lined up again since those four were so competitive and Ted yelled for them to go again. This time Randy being the viper climbed up the easy way got to the canon shot John with it and then took off, and soon he laid down next to Alyssa and touched her shoulder, John was in second then Mike and Cody. Those three did it one more time and John won that one. Mike and Cody didn't even try again as they were wiped out.

That evening after everyone had gone up to their rooms for the night Alyssa was in the bathroom changing when there was a knock on the door. Ted stood up and answered it and smiled at Mike. "Hey man."

"What is up?" Mike asked

"Not much just relaxing come on in." Ted said and hollered at Alyssa that Mike was there. Alyssa walked out of the bathroom as she was throwing her hair up in a messy bun.

"Hi Mike." Alyssa said as she sat down by Ted on the couch and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey. I have a question for you from earlier tonight. Did you mean what you said?" Mike asked

"Yes Mike I do dream about us having sex."Alyssa said and snuggled into Ted.

"Ted what do you think about this?" Mike asked

Ted smiled at Mike, then down at Alyssa and he pressed a kiss to her temple. " Mike they are just dreams and nothing more. Our love is very strong. According to my wife I also talk in my sleep and not always innocent either. I still can't believe we are having a baby. I love you Aly and our baby."

"Aw we love you too Teddy." Alyssa said

As the three were talking about work and other things Wade and Cody were talking downstairs as they had grabbed a few drinks with John and after John had gone back up to be with Maison and the baby they were talking. Cody finally had the guts to tell Wade something and just didn't know how to tell him. Wade could tell that something was bothering Cody. "What is it Codes just tell me." Wade whined before taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm some what attracted to you Wade." Cody said and smiled at Wade. Who was lost in thought and knew what Cody had just said, but did he want to acknowledge that. Wade had feelings for Cody as well.

"Cody, this may seem like a shock to you but I am attracted to you as well. Now what are we going to do about it as we hate each other." Wade said

"I don't hate you per say, its my feelings knowing I can probably never have you is why I dislike you." Cody said

Wade looked at Cody and nodded his head in agreement. Cody took another drink of his beer and sat back in the booth and smiled at Wade. "Seems like we both have feelings for each other, now what?"

"We can always try, if it doesn't work out we can go back to being friends how is that?" Wade asked "Have you been with another man?"

Cody smiled and nodded his head, "Once before and I really liked it. Turns out he only wanted a one night as he was leaving town the next day. I haven't seen or heard from him since. I would like to be friends Wade. Why don't we head up and watch a movie. I know Mike is crashed, and well the rest are way too pussy whipped."

Wade just laughed at that statement. Even though it was true, Ted, Randy, and John were pretty whipped by their wives and he loved that, they were very much in love with each other and true. Even though Alyssa just confessed she has sexual dreams about Mike, Wade saw straight through it and knew they were just dreams or they would have been together or Mike would have tried to break them up. As the two headed up after paying their tabs. Cody followed Wade to his room and from there they watched movies. While watching movies Wade leaned over and kissed Cody on the lips, both moaned and from there they couldn't even tell you what movie was on, what state they were in, nothing. Both lost in each other and their new found friendship, love for each other.

The next morning came quick for nearly everyone but Alyssa who woke up sick to her stomach from the pregnancy and was now laying in bed snuggled into Ted and just resting. Kaylin called to see if they wanted to join for breakfast and Alyssa told Ted to head on that she was okay just needing to rest. Ted got dressed and headed out after kissing his wife and said that he would check on her later.

Ted walked into the hotel restaurant and sat down next to Mike. "Hey where is Aly?"

"Upstairs in bed with morning sickness, she is going to rest then we are working on my shoulder in the lazy river. You okay after the talk?" Ted asked

"I am. I will never try to break you two apart because I know it would never work and I have been talking to someone over the last few months. It hasn't been easy since Maryse and I broke up. Krista is some one special." Mike said with a smile on his face.

"That is well awesome as you would say. You should talk to Madi and Kaylin to see if she would like to join us here. I dont' think that they would have a problem. Us boys kinda out weigh the girls." Ted said as they were joined by Randy and Kaylin.

"Kaylin I have a question for you, can I fly my girlfriend out here that I am seeing. I would love to see where it goes, but with me on the road so much it would be kinda nice to see where we go." Mike said

"I don't see why not Mike, just pay for her ticket and we can go from there. I will call Vince in a minute and as I have to give him updates on Randy's head, and your shoulder Ted." Kaylin said as soon as she said that her phone rang and it happened to be Vince. It was nearly 10 minutes later after getting off the phone with their boss and was kinda shocked when he okayed for Mike to fly his girlfriend out. "Mike he said that was fine, where is she from anyways?"

"Cali near the bay. We have been talking some and have seen each other quite a few times, but we all know life with me on the road isn't a good thing. She has been very understanding. I'm going to head up and call her, thanks again." Mike said

"You are most welcome. See you later, oh remind her to pack for three weeks and also her swimsuit." Kaylin said and laid her head on Randy's shoulder. Mike bid everyone good bye and smiled at Alyssa as she walked down and joined everyone else.

"Hey babe. You feeling better?" Ted asked as Alyssa sat down.

"Much. I hope this doesn't last anymore. I hate being sick." Alyssa said

"I can write you a script for nausea meds if you would like honey." Kaylin said as she smiled at her best friend. "Looks like Wade and Cody are finally getting along." as the two men joined them at the table then a few minutes later John and Ava walked in. "Where is Madi?"

"Getting cleaned up. Ava here didn't like the formula this morning and spit up all over her and she is better now." John said as he handed the baby over to her Aunt Kaylin and Uncle Randy. "So what is the plan today?"

"Well since Wade won the challenge last night, its up to him for the challenge tonight but other than that we are hanging out by the pools, you guys can have fun with the rides. I know that Alyssa is going to work on Ted's shoulder and then John's other than that not much. Oh Mike's girlfriend is flying in so we get to meet her and get to know her as well." Kaylin said as Mike walked back in and sat down next to Alyssa.

"So?" Alyssa asked

"She is flying in, and will arrive about 4pm and I will pick her up. Crap how am I to do that? I can rent a car right, because we don't have any here, well the hired drivers are here." Mike said

"That is what we are to do, did she understand we are basically here alone and no one else?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah and she like that idea and said thank you to you girls." Mike said and smiled at Kaylin and Alyssa.

It wasn't long and everyone was sitting by the pool. John had Ava in his arms as Madison was getting a spa treatment with Kaylin while Randy was relaxing the best he could with his head hurting and Wade and Cody were swimming laps. Ted was sitting in front of Alyssa who was massaging his shoulder and working on it. They worked for nearly an hour when John headed to put the baby down for her nap and Ted headed up to put ice on his shoulder and try to relax for a bit and call his parents to tell them the news of becoming a dad. Randy walked over to the lazy river where Alyssa was still sitting and sat down next to her in the water.

"You okay Aly?" Randy asked

Alyssa looked over at Randy and nodded her head. "Yeah just worried about Teddy and his shoulder. How are you feeling?" Randy groaned as he hated that she had answered his question with one, he hated that.

"You still answer questions with one?" Randy asked

"Don't I aways?" Alyssa asked

"Aly" Randy warned.

"What did I do? I have done that to you for years Randy, you have never gotten mad at me till now. Oh well. How are you feeling?" Alyssa asked

"Nyeh...it's alright."Randy shrugged.

"Be honest with me. How is it really?" Alyssa asked

"No, you're a doctor. Therefore it's alright." Randy said with a cocky smile playing on his lips.

"I have enough medical background Orton and I am a Physical Therapist dont' make me hurt you." Alyssa told him "Don't forget I am well versed in concussions"

"Aren't you in the motherly way? You shouldn't be making threats." Randy said with a laugh "Honestly, it's pretty fucked up right now. If I bend over I get dizzy, I am nauseated most of the day and lets just say I am getting pretty good at hiding this stuff."

Alyssa shook her head at Randy, sure he knew how to hide it and pass the strengthening testing and all that. But was he ready to go back to work? "How are you hiding this Randy? Also I'm 14 weeks pregnant and I can threaten you, Cena and Ted."

Randy just smiled and knew she was right, she always was. Randy just pressed a kiss to her temple. The two of them were still really good friends and the four of them usually hung out when they on the road and back home in St Louis. John and Madison usually joined when on the road as well.

"I don't say anything because I don't want anyone getting too worried. It'll pass. It always does." Randy told her.

"Honey everyone will always worry. I am doctor and Ted hates it just because I went more for PT doesn't mean I am not a Medical Doctor." Alyssa said as she stood up and walked more into the water. "Walk with me."

Randy and Alyssa started to walk in the lazy river and Kaylin soon joined them. Randy asked how her parents were doing and Alyssa just shook her head as she hated to talk about her family, they never approved of what she was doing with her life and she didn't want a negative influence around her and the baby right now, even though she was pregnant she didn't need that type of stress. Kaylin knew what needed to be done and let the two alone to talk once more. Kaylin dried off and headed up to Ted and Alyssa's room and talked to Ted who agreed and sent a text to Randy who said he would keep Alyssa company. Ted came down and kissed Alyssa good bye as Randy kissed Kaylin good bye and those two took off. Randy asked Alyssa if she felt up to grabbing lunch and was kinda shocked when she declined and said she was headed upstairs to take a nap as she wasn't feeling the best and would see him later on that evening. Randy sent Ted a text who asked Randy to stay with her that they would be back soon. Randy lightly knocked on their hotel room door and smiled when Alyssa answered only in her tank top and boyshorts. Randy explained what Ted was wanting to do and Alyssa nodded her head in agreement as Ted had called her as well. It was nearly two hours later and Ted was walking into their room and laughed as Randy was sound asleep on the couch and he looked over Alyssa was cuddled up to Ted's pillows. Ted pressed a kiss to Alyssa's forehead and smiled at her when she barely moved. Ted quickly stripped down to his basketball shorts and climbed into bed. Alyssa barely opened her eyes and saw that her husband was now in bed with her.

"Hey sweetie." Alyssa said quietly

"Hello babe, you feeling better?" Ted whispered his lips almost touching hers. Alyssa just smiled and nodded her head yes to what Ted asked. Alyssa snuggled up to Ted's warm body and he pulled the covers up around then even more and pressed a kiss to his heart and let her left and drift down Ted's body and slipped it into his shorts. Ted shot her a warning look and shook his head no and mouth "Randy" Alyssa kissed the side of his neck and kept kissing lower, she nipped at his nipple and drew it into her mouth and licked and nipped at it. Alyssa worked her way down his body kissing his ab's his navel she dipped her tongue into it and then kissed to the top of his shorts.

"Baby" Ted warned and tried his hardest to bring her back up as he knew what she was going to do and didn't want Randy to wake up. He knew that once they got started she would be very loud and didn't need that to wake up Randy by any means. Alyssa shook her head no and pulled at the strings of the shorts and then pulled them down and was rewarded with his hardness. Ted moaned when he felt Alyssa's lips come into contact on his length as she took him into her mouth "Oh" he moaned even more Alyssa came up and held a finger to his lips. Alyssa licked and bobbed up and down on Ted's length as she brought him to his peak, she knew he was close and tugged on her hair and she came up and smiled at him and removed her boyshorts and slid down onto him both moaning loudly when he was finally seated completely inside of her. Alyssa looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw that Randy was sound asleep. Starting to rock her hips she moved back and forth on Ted, she lifted up soon and sunk down onto him again, kept rocking back and forth. Ted brought his hands up and slipped his hands up her tank top and cupped her ample breast pinching her nipples she threw her head back in pleasure. She started to ride him harder and faster. Ted brought his left hand down and started to play with her clit as he started to finger her slick pussy as Alyssa started to bounce up and down on Ted. Both wanting more wanting to scream out in pleasure and knew that here soon Alyssa wouldn't be able to stay quiet, Ted could tell that she was close to the edge and wanted hear her scream out his name. Ted carefully picked up Alyssa and carried them into the bathroom and knew he could turn the shower on and they could be as loud as they wanted. Ted did exactly that and started to thrust faster and faster as they both lost it, screaming out each other's names as they climaxed with each other.

After getting cleaned up Ted wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to grab clean clothes for them both and after getting dressed Alyssa was wanting to go on a swim and work on Ted's shoulder. Ted gently woke up Randy who stretched and walked out of the room to go and find his wife shaking his head as he could smell sex in the room and knew what Alyssa and Ted had been up too. Randy need to let off some steam and decided to go down and swim.

John and Madison were finally having some much needed alone time, their daughter was sound asleep upstairs with the nanny and they were just relaxing with each other. Both laying there in the shallow end of the pool. John was laying on his stomach and Madison was working on his shoulder that he just had surgery on and was working the kinks out of it. The water was nice and warm and as she moved it he wasn't moaning in pain. They were the only ones in the pool area and John rolled to his back and pulled Madison to his chest and kissed her gently on the lips. "Lets go walk in the lazy river babe."

John stood up and helped Madison stand up and wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. "You my dear look amazing for just having Ava dear." Madison looked up and smiled at him. "I still can't believe she is five and half months old honey."

"You aren't the only one. I am so happy for Teddy and Aly, they will make great parents." Madison said while they walked into the lazy river, John pulled his wife close and plucked the strings of her top loose and pulled it off "John"

"We are the only ones here baby, everyone else is out for a bit. I want my wife." John whispered as he took off his shorts and and her bottoms, John picked up Madison and laid her back with a towel under her back. "I going to feast on my sweet little treat then fuck you baby." as he touched her sweet spot between her legs he started to rub just enough to moisten her.

"Please John." Madison said quietly as she felt John's mouth on her thighs.

John kept rubbing her folds just enough for them to part and moisten before inserting one, then two fingers deep inside of her. He scooted down and took a breast in his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Once the first nipple was a hardened bud, he moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. He placed a trail of kisses down her body until he reached the top of her smooth mound. "Oh yes John don't stop" as he dipped his tongue into her searing folds and flicked her clit. As he licked and sucked on her swollen clit, he fingered her pussy making sure to hit the right spot at the right time. Madison kept moaning in pleasure as John enjoyed her wetness the more he ate the wetter she got. John could tell that she was getting close as her muscles were squeezing his fingers. Soon he removed his fingers and smiled up at Madison as she took his fingers into her mouth and started to lick them clean. John loved the feeling of her tongue and mouth on his fingers sucking him clean. He looked at her folds and dived into really eating her pussy. He hummed as he licked and nibbled away on her wanting to make her cum hard. He wanted to drink up everything she could give called out in pleasure as she started to explode with force as she held John's head in place. John stayed with her and drank up everything she gave him and reached up to kiss her so she could enjoy herself on his lips. John slid into Madison's body with a powerful thrust as they both cried out in pure pleasure. Madison looked up at John and told him to fuck her good, he wanted to watch her breast bounce up and down on her body. As the two were having sex both thrashing around in pleasure they had no clue anyone was on the way to the pools to swim.

Randy was paying no attention to what was going on around him, Kaylin was laying down not feeling the best from breakfast, Mike just arrived with his girlfriend and Wade and Cody were running around the hotel trying to exercise. Randy was alone and didn't want to be either. Randy was walking towards the pool and smiled when he could hear both John and Madison talking well what he thought was talking. Little did he know that they were having adult play time with no one around. Randy walked in to the pool area not really paying attention and walked into the water some and sat down in the water when he heard "OH YES JOHNNY FASTER DON'T STOP" he stood up and walked around to the noise and looked over and got an eyeful of Madison's breast bouncing up and down while John was pounding in and out of his wife bring her all kinds of pleasure.

"FUCK" Randy just screamed at he top of his lungs and that brought both Madison and John to a stop and both giggled when they saw Randy not to far from them and saw him throw his hands up in the air and grab a towel and walk off. John kissed Madison on the lips and shrugged his shoulders and started to thrust back into Madison and soon they were scream out in pleasure again. After getting redressed they grabbed their towels and walked over to where Randy was sitting on a lounge chair and had the towel draped over his face.

"You okay there Randy you are breathing kind of heavy there." Madison said as she sat down on the edge of his lounge chair.

"I'm fine just ugh first Ted and Alyssa then you and John." Randy said quietly and John just chuckled and Randy lifted his towel that was over his head and nailed his best friend with a glare.

"Madi honey I will go up and check on the baby and see if Lily wants a night free and all. Randy why don't you let Madi check you over, I can tell that your eyes are glazed over." John said to his best friend.

"Yeah yeah." Randy said quietly. John kissed Madison on the top of her head and walked off. Madison looked at Randy "What?"

"I want to look at your eyes and listen to your heart and lungs." Madison said as she grabbed her medical bag that she had brought down when she and John came down to swim. Madison grabbed her pen light and looked into his eyes. "Randy your eyes are still cloudy, how is your head?" as she reached for her stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs.

"I feel like shit Madi, but I can get past it. I just want to be alone. Hopefully no one else will have sex around me. Not that I would love to be in my wife, but I can't handle the motion make sense?" Randy asked

"Yes it does Randy, do you want something for the pain?" Madison asked. Randy didn't even answer her, he stood up and stalked off not in the best of moods, he just wanted quiet and so far nothing was that. Randy was almost to the water and collapsed. Madison screamed, both Wade and Cody heard her as she ran to Randy. Thankfully she had Randy's pulse, and knew something was going on. As she listened to his heart and lungs he started to come around.

"What happened?" Randy asked quietly

"You collapsed honey. Let me look in your eyes, then you are going up to your room and I am giving you something for pain." Madison said quietly as she looked into his eyes he winced in pain. "Sh let me check you over Randy. Does anything hurt?"

"No, call Kaylin and let her know to get the ice pack ready." Randy said quietly as Madison helped him sit up.

Kaylin ran down to the pool with Ted's help. "Randy" as she knelt by her husband's side.  
"I'm fine honey, right Madi" Randy asked

"No honey you need sleep and something for pain. Yes you are okay, but need sleep and something to to help the pain. Ted John can you two help him up and to their room. Kaylin can I talk to you please?" Madison asked "Randy I will come up and give you something for pain."

Randy just nodded his head in agreement and with Ted and John's help they headed back up. Kaylin tossed the ice pack to John who caught it. She turned to her best friend "What happened Madi?"

"Well he caught John and I having sex, but when I checked him over as he was breathing heavy and looked in his eyes, they were still cloudy. Kaylin his fourth concussion in nine months. I suggest he take more time than this." Madison said as they walked up to Randy and Kaylin's room. Randy was laying back on the bed after changing into dry shorts he was just laying on their bed with the lights off and the ice pack under his head.

Kaylin was upset about what happened with Randy and knew he was in pain just was hiding it till it went away. Madison ran to her room to grab the medication and Kaylin went down to their room and used her key to get in and walked over and pressed a light kiss to Randy's forehead. "That hurts baby. I'm sorry babe." Randy said quietly

"It's okay honey just rest Madi will be here soon. I love you. I'm going to get your blood pressure and listen honey." Kaylin said as she started the blood pressure machine and then listened to his heart and lungs. "Its up a bit but not by much. Randy does anything else hurt?"

"Not now. Although I could do something to help with the pain." Randy said and smirked at his wife who laughed. "What I love my wife and want to be in you."

Kaylin smiled at her husband and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Later baby when you feel better. Madison will be here in five minutes and then I will lay down with you and just be with you. Next time tell me so I can treat you before this happens again." Randy smiled and moved some on the bed and held Kaylin.

"I'm sorry honey. When I feel better tomorrow or tonight I will make love to you and make it up." Randy said "I know now not to get anything past my doctor."

"You should know honey, hello married for six years and I can count on two hands how many times you haven't listened to me." Kaylin said as Randy pressed a kiss to her Kaylin's forehead.

It was a few minutes later that Madison was able to give Randy something for pain and told Kaylin she left another dose for him if the pain got worse and she would call and check on him later. Kaylin thanked her best friend and soon was laying down with her husband he had his arms around Kaylin as she fell back asleep to his heartbeat. Kaylin slept a few hours and when she got up after using the bathroom she smiled when she walked out of the bathroom Randy had rolled to his side and was still sleeping. She grabbed her stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs she was pleased how clear he was. Even though he smoked, he was clear. Kaylin heard her cell phone ring and saw that it was Alyssa.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Kaylin asked as she walked out on the balcony.

"Okay worried about you and Randy, Madi said he collapsed is he okay?" Alyssa asked as Ted placed a hand on the baby and kissed her cheek.

"He is sleeping now on his side. I was laying down with him for while. Aly you are better versed in concussions. Can you come down and take a better look at my hubby?" Kaylin asked her best friend.

"I can do that, only if you will listen to the baby so Ted can hear the baby." Alyssa said "We are on the way."

Kaylin just smiled and turned around and saw that Randy was sitting up in bed and smiled at his wife. "Hey babe." as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and she helped him stand up and held him close and soon after using the bathroom he was sitting on their couch in the room. "Kay what is wrong?"

"Just worried about you Randal." Kaylin said as there was a knock on the door she walked over to it and let in Ted and Alyssa.

"Baby" Randy tried to protest as he knew what Kaylin was getting at.

"Let Aly look in your eyes Randy, you have never collapsed on us before." Kaylin said as Alyssa sat on the table in front of Randy.

"That you know of." Randy muttered

"I heard that Randy. Let me look you wouldnt' earlier." Alyssa said

"And if I know better you and Ted haven't had sex in front of me before either." Randy shot back upset that he couldn't have sex with his own wife."Then Madi and John."

"You know I will tie you up and throttle you if I have to you call Momma Elaine which do you want?" Alyssa asked as she started to look in Randy's eyes.

"No need to call my mom and threaten that Alycat. I'm fine." Randy told her and Kaylin had to cover a laugh.

Alyssa shot her best friend and look and laughed herself. She had Randy follow her finger and try not to move his head but he couldn't do that well. Alyssa looked a few more times and could tell that his eyes were starting to clear up, should have after the first week, she knew that the last match he had was vicious and he had been slammed hard and thought he suffered another concussion on top of that. "Take it easy for a few days Randy, I will look again in a few days."

"I can do that. Sorry for snapping at you Aly and you too Kaylin babe." Randy said and stood up slowly and crossed the room and held Kaylin close to him and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Okay Aly lay back on the couch and lower your jeans a bit and I will listen to the baby." Kaylin said and grabbed her doppler and gel and Ted walked over and sat down by Alyssa's head and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You will feel me press around sorry if my hands are cold and the gel." Kaylin pressed around and found the baby's heartbeat and smiled when it was nice a fast "Very strong heartbeat."

"How about the four of us go eat supper." Randy said he as happy for Ted and Alyssa, he even wanted to start a family with his wife soon but didn't know how she felt on the whole thing.

"Only if you feel up to it Randy, you need to be resting." Kaylin told her husband.

"I'm okay just a relaxing night and with friends that is all, then we can come up and rest." Randy said

The night proved to be relaxing indeed. Mike and Krista were just getting with supper, both girls thought Mike and Krista were perfect for each other. They had plans to go swimming next and just spend the night together. Ted and Alyssa bid everyone good night after supper and decided to go on a walk and while they were doing that Randy and Kaylin headed up to their room. Randy was feeling pretty decent and wanted to spend time with his wife. Kaylin changed out of her clothes and walked out of the bathroom in her bra and panties and was shocked when room was lit with candles bathed in a soft glow, the jacuzzi was filled with bubbles and had drinks on the side. Randy heard Kaylin gasp and he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are such a romantic Randy." Kaylin said as she turned around in Randy's arms and pressed a kiss to his chest. Randy during the kiss took of Kaylin's bra and peeled it way from her ample breast and slipped her panties down and he kicked off his shorts and they were now sitting in the warmth of the water that was filled with bubbles.

"I can be when I want to be honey." Randy told her "I have a question for you honey."

"Oh? What is it babe?" Kaylin asked as she turned to face her husband and straddled his lap and sank down onto his hardness, both moaning on contact. "You feel amazing."

"Hm so do you honey. Babe what do you think about having a baby?" Randy asked before kissing Kaylin on the lips.

"I want one but it will have to wait honey." Kaylin said as she started to slide up and down on her husband wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why do we have to wait?" Randy asked

"Because I am pregnant Randy. That is why I was laying down this morning, I saw a doctor before we left." Kaylin said before kissing Randy on the lips. Randy moaned into the kiss and smiled they were having a baby. Randy broke the kiss and kissed Kaylin on the forehead.

"How many weeks?" Randy asked quietly

"10 baby we are four weeks behind Ted and Alyssa. You feel amazing honey" Kaylin said Randy kissed Kaylin with everything he had in him and more. Then picked up his wife and then stood up and placed her on the bed as he made love to her for the night.

The next few morning were pretty low key. Everyone was excited to meet Krista Mike's girlfriend and the girls had another trust planned out for that morning and asked Krista to help with something. After the girls had a day out at the spa, John was loving the fact that he was able to play with Ava and bond with her more. Randy was finally feeling better and Alyssa was happy that his eyes were clear. Both Alyssa and Kaylin were feeling pretty good. The last few weeks had gone great. The one thing that was never found out is Cody and Wade, they were keeping their relationship pretty well hidden. Vince was pleased that everything has gone well and gave them all the next two weeks off still at the resort as well.

Both Alyssa and Kaylin were growing in their pregnancies and both were very healthy but Ted and Randy were excited to no end. Ted and Alyssa were happy to be welcoming a little girl into the family and picked the name Ayden Teran. Randy and Kaylin decided not to find out and hadn't found a name yet. John had helped them both get the nurseries ready. The next few months flew by and while Alyssa was four and half weeks from her due date, she was cleared to travel till she was 36 weeks which was in two weeks, she was working on one of the Diva's shoulders when her water broke. Thankfully Ted was in the room and rushed her to the hospital and soon they were holding their daughter Ayden in their arms, she was very healthy. Both mom and baby were doing great.

Ted and Alyssa and the baby were finally home and getting settled in as a family. Randy and Kaylin came over to spend time with them and the baby so Randy could get used to holding a baby. When Kaylin's water broke one afternoon and after being rushed to the hospital she they were now holding their little boy in their arms. Ryder Kendall Orton was very content and happy.

It was six months later when Vince allowed the everyone to take some time off again and was nice enough to rent The Great Wolf Lodge out again for nearly everyone. Wade and Cody weren't able to go as they were on a little get away themselves. Mike and Krista were coming while John, Randy, and Ted were walking the lazy river with little ones in their arms. Ayden was crashed against her daddy and Ryder was giggling at what Ava was doing to her daddy and that was splashing him, while the girls caught up and were able to spend time together, this time they were thankful that no one was injured. Mike and Krista were doing great and getting married in the next three weeks and everyone was happy for them.


End file.
